Attempts to alter human behavioral patterns associated with addictions or compulsions are littered with failure. Programs designed to modify such habits as overeating, addiction to narcotics, alcoholism, and smoking are the basis for an industry with a turnover of billions of dollars a year. Some of these programs involve entirely psychological counseling and support. Others employ known chemical agents.
A large number of pharmacological agents that affect behavior is known. Perhaps one of the best known is the combination Fen-Phen used for many years to exert an anorectic effect to treat obesity. This combination of phentermine and fenfluramine was available until recently when the cardiopulmonary side effects of this medicament were considered unacceptable. Both of these components are related to amphetamines and are epinephrine analogs which can be used to combat fatigue and drowsiness. The use of, for example, donepezil to treat the symptoms of Alzheimer's disease is also known. In short, a variety of agents known to affect the central nervous system have been used in various contexts to treat a number of indications related directly or indirectly to behaviors.
At present, however, there appears to be no established treatment that is adaptable generally to replacing undesired behaviors permanently with desired ones. The present invention provides such a protocol.